Rain
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: It's only been a few days since his death, but it's left deep scars in their hearts that may never heal... Rated T for character death. COMPLETE FOR NOW, BUT THINKING OF ADDING A CHAPTER OR TWO!


_**Rain**_

_** A/N: A minor note… I got this idea from Fruits Basket and Kaze no Stigma… XD Both good animes, by the way…**_

_** To the story!**_

__She ran down the path and into the woods… She knew she'd need to find him soon or he didn't know what would happen… Crying normally wasn't her thing, but neither was it his to go and run off like that after yelling at Aelita…

Why? Why did everything have to go so wrong…? Why when things were getting to be alright again did something like this have to go and ruin it…? Did whatever almighty power that was up there hate her or something? What had changed him so much that he'd yelled at his friend…?

She had no clue, but she knew that whether he yelled at her or not she was going to be there for him… She didn't know why she felt this way, but she knew that she did… She knew that she had to help him… She knew deep down in the core of her being that he needed her right now…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rain splattered against her window as tears fell down her cheeks and into her already soaked pillow. Xana had won a battle and it had been the end… She had no one left now… Her love was dead and the others were too depressed to help her through it… She didn't know what any of them were doing at this moment, but she could hear the computer beeping at her, begging her to answer its call and gather the others to fight on Lyoko…

She shifted so that she wasn't facing the computer and closed her eyes, tears falling through the seam her eyes created… She couldn't… She wasn't ready… It wasn't possible for her to do it… It was too soon for any of them to go back there… They had yet to heal and to even have a funeral…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He petted Kiwi as he watched the rain splattered on the window. Fitting, it seemed for that night. It was the night before his funeral and he couldn't sleep a wink… He was too afraid… What if he was next? What if he, or another of his friends, had been the intended target? They'd all mostly been back on Earth…

Parents shouldn't have to bury their children… It wasn't right… It's the child's job to bury their parents when their times comes…  
>Kiwi whined as thunder boomed and lighting flashed… He hoped everyone else was safe…<p>

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Just buy me a little more time, guys!" Jeremie had shouted at them. He was afraid that they weren't going to win this one. He was afraid he'd lose one of his friends and it would be thanks to him that it happened…_

_ "We're trying, Jer, but Xana won't give in!" Ulrich, on Earth, yelled at the same time Odd, on Lyoko, said the same thing._

_ Ulrich had been the first devirtualized and none too soon. He was forced to fight off a xanafied Jim while Jeremie worked on getting the others to the tower. Prospects weren't good, because Yumi had been brought back soon after and that left Odd and Aelita on Lyoko alone. Odd wasn't the best fighter and they all knew it. He was too impulsive and show-off-y… They weren't going to last and xanafied Jim would continue to try and kill them till it got what it wanted._

_ Five minutes later and everything had ended…_

_ "Jeremie…" Aelita whispered, as she held the dying blond genius in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and on to his face._

_ "C-Can't you do something…?" Yumi asked, held back tears glistening in her eyes._

_ Aelita shook her head and muffled sobs could be heard from both the remaining members of the team. "A return trip wouldn't fix it… He'll die before I get it set-up…" she whispered, hugging Jeremie close as he took his last ragged breaths…_

_ Xana had done what it had come to do… Jim dropped to the ground and the four cried over their dead friend…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He punched the flat, smooth stone they'd used. "Why? ! Why'd you have to die on us? ! We needed you! Why'd you have to play the hero? ! Why'd you have to push Odd out of the way and get hit yourself? ! That's what Xana wanted, Jeremie!"

"Ulrich…" she whispered, walking up behind him kneeling down to his side.

"Leave me alone, Yumi…" he told her harshly, turning the other way and away from her.

She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and waited. She wanted to know if he'd shrug her off again… "We're all upset, Ulrich… Aelita hasn't left her room and then you went and yelled at her… Odd tried to help yesterday and you kicked him… I'm trying to help and you're shutting me out… Please Ulrich, tell me what you're thinking… I'll listen… You're not going through this alone… You have Aelita, Odd, and me…"

"Why did it have to be Jeremie…? Why? If I had been quicker this wouldn't have happened… I could've saved him… I can't… I can't do anything… I'm worthless… I want to die…" he whispered, tears falling down his face.

She looked at him briefly before crying too. She wrapped him in a hug and spoke softly, "Everyone is on this Earth for a reason… Every life has a reason to live… Jeremie's was untimely cut short, but he's done so much for everyone… He made it possible for us to fight… He made it possible for Aelita to have her life back… It isn't your fault that he died… We all can say it's our fault, but what happens happens… We have to move on… Saying we're going to kill ourselves won't solve anything…"

_~Rain~_

_I was born to be with you… _Those words became powerful that night after Yumi told him how she would feel if a guy told her that… I was born to be with you. That was pretty powerful… That night in the storm taught him something… Everyone has a purpose for being on this Earth… Whether it be to be with someone or to save someone or just to be there for people… A purpose… A driving force… That's what humanity was. Humanity was a driving force that could never be broken… Humans were created to die… But they were also created to do something… We were created for a purpose…

"Ulrich, are you ready?" Odd asked him a year from the storm.

He nodded and looked toward Aelita and Yumi, both girls were smiling.

At the count of three they made their wish…

One…

Two…

Three…

They flipped the switch down… Xana was gone and they'd gotten their revenge…

_**A/N: Well, that teaches me to let my fingers just do all the typing and to sit back and watch… o.o In my opinion this was really good. ^^**_

_** A/N2: I just found this sitting around gathering dust in my computer and decided to add a few things and fix some mistakes, but it's all good. X3 I should be updating Darkened Moon Version 2 sometime tomorrow. Hopefully. ^^**_

_** Read and review…**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
